


Butter me up

by creativitea



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Butter, Drabble, Foodkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativitea/pseuds/creativitea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon ships his baes; Baz+butter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butter me up

**Author's Note:**

> it's a short drabble but idk if i'll do anything more with this :')
> 
> also the idea about the letters is refering to a tumblr post i can't find the link to anymoreeee, but yeah.. not my idea, i just liked it too much not to include.

They were lying in bed, talking about fantasies they'd had about each other. Sort of in a "lets cross something off our bucketlists" kind of way.  
Baz had been prepared to have the longest list, of both wishes and confessions, but he'd quickly learned that his boyfriend had been obsessed with him (in a gay way, not the nemesis way) longer than he'd realized.  
With an ashamed blush, Simon said he'd once had a sexdream about Baz while he was still his roommate and still with Agatha. And that he had once taken pictures of Baz sleeping but called it "research while the vampirething still terrified him". You could tell Simon was aware now that it wasn't, almost as well as you could tell that this was bliss for Baz.  
As a trade, Baz told him about how much he'd been smelling his sweaters, and about how he had notebooks filled with loveletters (and Simon could vaguely remember that time he thought Baz had created a false secret admirer as one of his evil plans, and asked himself how he could've been so stupid.).  
When Simon asked to see them, Baz told him he said it's ashes was already in the catacomb. When that disappointed Simon just a little, Baz offered to write him a new one. _"I doubt it's gonna be as poetic as it was with all my teenangst and pining. Now it would be a list of things I wanna do to you. Which brings us back to the original topic."_  
_"That reminds me, I forgot to tell you one of the things I've been thinking a lot about doing to you lately, that we haven't done yet."_  
Baz set ablaze with interest _"Oh?"_ there was a smirk badly hid on his face, but thanks to that; Simon did a #yolo and told him.  
_"I want to eat stuff off your body."_ He couldn't quite look Baz in the eye.  
Baz is not surprised Simon has fantasies involving food. He's just grateful he's a part of it.

After a small pause of Baz considering it, he looked at Simon. _"You wanna do it?"_  
_"Now?"_ Simon couldn't believe it.  
_"Yeah."_ The thought of Simon's lips and tounge all over his body was just too irresistable.  
Simon sprinted to the kitchen faster than ever.

Baz is buttnaked(with booty pointing up all avaliable) when Snow returns, but he quickly pulls on the cover when he sees the butter Snow brought with him to the bedroom. He's almost about to ask how the fuck butter is sexy food, before he realizes Simon is a weirdo, and that he doesn't really want to know anyway. And he isn't really in the right position to kink-shame. (Pun sort of intended)  
_"I know you read it in a drarry-fic, but we're not using that as lube, Simon."_ Baz protectively sits down, to make his butt less avaliable.  
_"There's no way I'm wasting good butter on your anus."_ Simon is dead serious. Baz is relieved, and a little amused that that's now a sentence he has actually heard.

Baz removes the covers and teases him. _"Butter me up, and I'll let you eat me like a cherry scone, baby."_  
  



End file.
